


Yandere Stranger Things x Reader (one shots)

by stranger_jackie1234567



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Yandere, Yandere Alexei, Yandere Billy Hargrove, Yandere Dustin Henderson, Yandere Eleven / Jane Hopper, Yandere Jim Hopper, Yandere Jonathan Byers, Yandere Joyce Byers, Yandere Lucas Sinclair, Yandere Max Mayfield, Yandere Mike Wheeler, Yandere Nancy Wheeler, Yandere Robin Buckley, Yandere Steve Harrington, Yandere Stranger Things, Yandere Will Byers, pls read I’m desperate, stranger things, they are crazy for you I stg, they are very psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_jackie1234567/pseuds/stranger_jackie1234567
Summary: One shots of the stranger things characters as yandere’s! I’m currently taking requests so lmk what you want me to write, I will write literally anything.
Relationships: Alexei (Stranger Things)/Reader, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Dustin Henderson/Reader, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jonathan Byers/Reader, Joyce Byers & Reader, Lucas Sinclair/Reader, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Reader, Mike Wheeler/Reader, Nancy Wheeler & Reader, Robin Buckley/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Will Byers/Reader
Comments: 56
Kudos: 91





	1. introduction!

Hello! This is where I’m going to be writing one shots of the stranger things characters as yandere’s! Comment what you want me to write, I’m taking requests! I will literally write anything so don’t be afraid to go a lil crazy with your requests. I might put up a one shot later if I don’t forget. :)


	2. You Belong To Me (Yandere Robin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk into scoops ahoy with your friends, getting your ice cream and going back to walking around the mall, the sailor girl has something up her sleeve...

Your POV

It was the summer of 1985, I was out with my friends, they dressed SUPER extra just to go to the mall, I’m talking fancy colorful shirts, crazy hairstyles, and short skirts. Meanwhile I’m wearing a random t shirt I found laying around and some ripped jeans. I don’t really like going to the mall, but for the sake of my friends I tagged along. It was super crowded, a couple girls enjoying their ice cream and one of them yelling insults at a boy, “Butthead!” The girl yelled, “Fartface!” The boy yelled back. I rolled my eyes at them, god, kids can be so annoying. 

“Hey, do you guys wanna go to.. scoops ahoy.” One of my friends asks as she carefully read the sign. I looked over and saw that it was a little busy, but I just shrugged it off, why not? We all agreed and walked over to Scoops Ahoy. As we entered there was a group of kids and one of them was repeatedly ringing the bell, “Hey dingus your children are here!” A girl yelled as she looked annoyed. Once a random guy lead the kids in the back, I was the first to walk to the counter. The girl looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and it seems that she looked really happy, judging by the fact that those pesky kids were getting on her nerves. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” She asks, “Well I want a F/F (favorite flavor) ice cream!” I said as I stepped aside so that my other friends can order. 

Robin’s POV 

As soon as I laid eyes on Y/N I knew that I already love her, when she smiled at me I felt something that I never felt before... love. I’ve never loved anyone like I love Y/N, I know I just met her like 5 seconds ago, but that was all it took to fall for her. “Hello? Ma’am?” I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at one of Y/N’s friends who looked concerned. “Oh I’m sorry, what did you guys want?” I asked as I still thought of Y/N and how she smiled at me. 

I’ve never told anyone that I liked girls, no one is really accepting and I always had to pretend to have guy crushes. But when I saw Y/N I felt free, like I didn’t have to worry about not being accepted, she takes all my worries away, I love her, she’s perfect, and beautiful like an angel. Her friends are just like every other girl, but her... she’s different, but in a good way. 

Y/N’s POV

When me and my friends left the ice cream shop I felt eyes on me, I turned around and I saw the same girl that gave us ice cream, she smiled at me, but it seemed more psychotic, I just looked away quickly and blushed a little. Yeah.. maybe I’m a little gay. I had a crush on one of my friends back in middle school but I guess I just lost feelings, I’m scared to come out, my parents are not really the most accepting people. I sighed and licked my ice cream, I noticed that girl gave me a napkin with a number on it. I was so confused, but I wanted to wait until I went home so I can call the number. 

I came back home and plopped on my bed, I did a lot of walking so my feel were throbbing. I then remembered the number on the napkin, I pulled out the napkin from my pocket, I jumped out of bed and put the number in the telephone, I put it to my ear and it rang. Finally, someone picked up. “Hello! Who’s this?” The voice sounded familiar. “Hi, sorry to bother you, but I found a number on a napkin so I decided to call this number.” I said as I looked down at the napkin, I kind of blushed since I hate bothering people and I’m slightly worried that I bothered this person. “Oh hey! I’m Robin from scoops ahoy!” She spoke very happily. Now I remembered! “Oh hi! So.. how have you been” I asked a little awkwardly, “I’m fine now since I’m talking to you.” She said as she giggled. Did she just flirt?

I just laughed it off, “Oh and by the way, do you want to come over to my house? I know we haven’t really met but I feel like it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other!” Robin said, I was a little surprised, but then I started getting nervous, what do I wear? Would she think I’m ugly? I didn’t even think so I answered, “Sure! Why not?” 

“Great! How does tomorrow at around 4:00 sound?” 

“It sounds fantastic.”

“Great, I’ll see you!”

Then I hung up.

I mentally cursed at myself for saying yes, now my anxiety will be going off the roof, especially with someone pretty as Robin. 

——

I made it to Robin’s house, I took a deep breath and knocked on her door, I don’t know why I was so nervous honestly, maybe it’s because I have a slight crush on her. I heard footsteps rushing towards the door and Robin immediately opened it. “Hi Y/N! You look beautiful!” Robin beamed as she eyed me up and down, I put a little bit of makeup and wore a fancy looking shirt with some tight jeans, I wanted to dress slightly better than I usually dress. 

“Come on in!” Robin said as she moved out of the way for me to enter. I smiled at her as I walked in, her house looked so neat and so cozy, the cool temperature filling the room which is great since it’s a little hot outside. “Your house looks great!” I complimented. “Oh thank you! I cleaned it up just for you.” She said smirking, I just smiled at her as I didn’t really know what to do. I sat on her couch as she sat next to me. “So... I know this might seem a little personal, but.. are you single?” Robin asks as she scooted closer to me. My cheeks were burning, why did she want to know that? “Uh.. yes I-I’m single.” I mentally cursed myself for stuttering, she just laughed, “Your so adorable, I find it hard to believe that your single.” She said as she moved her hand to my thigh, I jumped a little. “Oh uh.. thank you?” I didn’t really know what to say to that.

“Do you like girls?” Robin asked out of the blue, I choked on air. “Uh.. I-“ Robin just laughed. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.” She said as she kissed me with a little bit of force, I gasped which was muffled. I tried pulling away but she didn’t allow me to, she then finally pulled away as I was gasping for air. I looked at her in shock. “You know you belong to me, right?” Robin said darkly as she looked me right in the eyes, her icy blue eyes staring deep into my E/C ones. “W-What?” I was starting to get freaked out, who knew an innocent looking girl like her would act so creepy. “R-Robin your scaring me..” 

“But you don’t have to be scared, you have to love me like I love you.” Robin said as she started softly caressing my cheek. She loves me? “W-What.. you love me?” What the hell is going on with this girl? Robin chuckled, “Of course I do, how can someone not?” She said as she smiled, I smiled back, her smile was contagious.. until she said “But I only get to love you, no one else, you belong to me, I don’t want anyone to hurt you. So your staying the night at my house.” She demanded, “What? No!” I said as I tried to get up but she pushed me down and went on top of me, I screamed for her to get off but she wouldn’t budge. She got close to my face, “Listen to me baby, your not going anywhere. This is for your own good. Now, tell me you love me.” She said as she kept rubbing my lips with her thumb, “Robin can you just please get of-“ 

“TELL ME YOU LOVE ME RIGHT NOW.” She yelled at my face making me whimper. “Y-Yes.. I l-love you.” I said as I was trying not to cry. She then kissed me again, she forced her tongue in my mouth making me scream but it came out muffled. She finally stopped kissing me and got off of me, I sat up as she took my hand, we walked to her room and I looked out the window, damn was it already dark out? How long have we been doing this? “You’ll sleep with me, I’ll get you some clothes and we can sleep happily together.” She smiled as she walked to her drawer and got out some sweatpants and a soft t shirt, she handed them to me. “Where’s your bathroom?” “Oh no, you’re changing in front of me.” Robin said as she crossed her arms, waiting for me to strip. My eyes widened, “W-What? Robin please-“ “Do it.” She demanded, I didn’t want to get her more angry, so I hesitantly stripped naked and changed to the clothes she got for me.

Robin’s POV 

She looked so fucking sexy, I bit my lip as I imagined me riding her face as she moans begging for me not to stop. I probably got wet from that. She looked so delicate and so innocent, I can’t have anyone touching or having her, it even pains me just seeing her with her friends, that should be ME and only ME. She blushed as I still kept an eye on her. “Uh.. I’m d-done changing.” She stuttered, I love when she stutters, so innocent like a teddy bear. “You’re so perfect, you know that right?” I said as she blushed even more. “Uh.. I don’t know.” She said as she hid her face. I walked towards her, “There’s no need to hide your face baby, your face is gorgeous.” I said softly as I kissed her cheek, she gave a small smile. “I’m going to get ready for bed, don’t go anywhere, if I see your not here, there will be punishments.” I said with caution, she looked a little scared but nodded. I smiled at her and went to the bathroom.

Y/N’s POV 

She’s crazy! I got to get out of here! But I really don’t want to get punished, I’m already scared of her and I don’t want to be even more scared. I sighed as I laid on her bed and pulled the covers so it’s to my chin, what are my parents going to think? I tried to get the worrying thoughts away, I heard footsteps from behind me, Robin got in the covers with me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple, “Goodnight baby, sweet dreams.” She softly said which made me feel safe, even though I’m still a little freaked out, I should be freaked out but a part of me thinks she’s probably not so bad, sure she seems really possessive but she makes me feel safe. The worrying thoughts went away as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good, I love Robin being dominant. If you have requests feel free to comment, have a nice Valentine’s Day tomorrow! <3


	3. Like I’m Gonna Lose You (Yandere Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession and jealousy doesn’t mix well with Steve Harrington.

Steve’s POV

I was resting my head on the counter as I watched people looking at DVD’s, they usually just walk around and never really buy anything which irritates me sometimes. It’s so boring working at the video store but I met eye contact with a certain someone who’s been in here quite often, she smiled at me as I smiled back, I may have a small crush on her, but all we do is just take small glimpses of each other, we don’t really talk. She picks out a movie and walks over to the counter, “Hey, your finally buying something?” I chuckled, she looked down and giggled, “Yeah! I guess I am.” She smiled. God, I love her smile, she can light up a whole room. Maybe it’s more than a crush, I often scare myself sometimes with how I feel about her. “What’s your name?” I asked as I scanned the movie. (Idk how video stores work, especially in the 80’s lol) “It’s Y/N.” She replied as she took the movie. “What a beautiful name, my name’s Steve.” “Yeah, I know.” She pointed at my name tag, I slightly blushed in embarrassment. She just seemed to smile though. “Nice movie choice by the way.” I said as I smiled back. I didn’t even notice Robin looking at us, “Hey excuse me, can you give us a moment?” She asks Y/N as she nodded. Robin slightly pulled me to the back. “Dingus, it’s obvious that you like her!” Robin whispered as if Y/N can hear us from here. “Yeah.. and?” I whispered back. “Just go ask her out! Don’t be a pussy about it.” She said as she smacked my arm. “Ow!” I hissed as I held my arm, I heard a giggle, me and Robin turned our heads to see Y/N giggling. I just fell deeply in love in that moment.

I know it seems weird that I don’t really know much about her, but she’s just so perfect and I want her to be mine. “Dingus, your staring.” Robin said, I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked away from Y/N who was looking at her movie. “Just ask her out, it won’t matter anyway you’ll probably never see her again after this.” My eyes widened at that, I can’t let that happen! I want to see her, every chance I get, that motivated me to walk up to the counter again, “Hey, I know this is a little too soon but.. would you mind going on a date with me? Let’s say, tomorrow at around six? I can pick you up at your house if you’re cool with that” I said as I smirked at her making her blush and giggle. “You know what, sure why not.” My eyes widened in excitement, “Wait.. really?!” I said as I started smiling, “Yeah, Steve, really!” She said, “And I’m cool with you picking me up, here-“ Y/N pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address with a pen that was placed on the counter for whatever reason. “That’s my address, see ya tomorrow Stevie.” She said as she gave me the paper and walked out with a smirk. I breathed out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding, I turned to Robin who gave me two thumbs up, “I’m proud of you, dingus!” She beamed. I hugged her tightly as I was so happy, I have a date with Y/N!!

Third Person POV

It was the next day and Y/N couldn’t be more nervous and excited, she’s never really got ready for a date before so this is completely new to her. She stayed up a little late to watch the movie she purchased in the video store Steve worked at, she smiled thinking about him that she didn’t really pay attention to the movie. She woke up feeling groggy as she stayed up all night she than remembered about her date with Steve, she then woke up completely, that thought was like coffee to her. She squealed in excitement as she did her morning routine and got dressed, she than waited until it was time for her date. 

——

Steve walked out of his car and looked at his date’s house, he was over thinking stuff, what if some creep hits on Y/N on their date? He can’t let that happen, no way in hell. He shook the thoughts out of his head and knocked on the door, he heard footsteps from behind the door and Y/N opens it, she looked so beautiful, like she came out of a movie, Steve couldn’t even fathom that he was going on a date with this angel. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Y/N chuckled, Steve snapped out of it, “Gah! Sorry, anyway, you ready?” He asks as he held out his hand for her to grab. “Yep!” She grabbed a hold of his hand as the pair walked into Steve’s car. 

——

Y/N’s POV 

I woke up, after the date I was so tired and plopped on my bed and sleep instantly took over me, I had such a great time with Steve, although whenever a guy walks past me Steve wraps his arms around my waist tightly and eyes them angrily, but I shook it off as nothing. Right now I’m going to my favorite cafe that I go to almost everyday, I’m friends with the baristas and they usually lend me free coffee/tea (whatever you prefer), there’s usually very cute guys but since me and Steve are seeing each other I want to be loyal. 

I arrived at the cafe and the baristas immediately said hi to me, I chatted with them for awhile, eventually I felt like I was being watched, I looked around but I didn’t see anyone, but I felt like someone was literally staring at me but nobody was even looking at me in the cafe. Gosh, I’m being paranoid for no reason. I tried to go back and chat with one of the baristas but it’s difficult if your paranoia is spiraling out of control. 

Steve’s POV

I really hate doing this but I can’t help it, my mind is thinking that she’s maybe talking to some guy and that thought makes me feel sick to my stomach. I was watching from the cafe window and I could see that she’s a little spooked out, god she’s perfect, I’m so lucky to have her, I smiled as I still couldn’t believe that I went on a date with her, but my smile dropped when I saw that she’s talking to some dude, they were both laughing and smiling. I felt an urge to fucking killing that dude for even looking at my Y/N. Without thinking I barged through the doors and walked over to Y/N, “Hey what the fuck dude, stay away from my Y/N or I’ll beat the shit out of you!” I practically yelled and the whole cafe stared in shock, including Y/N. The male just stared at me in shock and in fear, “You fucking heard me, never talk to her again!” I stared him right in the eyes, the male started to visibly shake, “Woah woah woah, Steve! Come on let’s go outside so we can talk about this.” Y/N dragged me outside, we left the cafe as everyone was still looking at us. 

Once we got outside Y/N’s nose and cheeks went pink from the cold which I thought she looked so adorable, “What the hell has gotten into you Steve?! Why’d you do that?” She said as she threw her arms up in the air to show that she’s genuinely pissed. Now I felt bad, but she’s mine and only mine, she belongs to me like I belong to her. “I just-“ I paused for a moment, “I just don’t want to lose you.. I don’t want you to leave me for some other guy.. just the thought of that makes me feel sick, I love you and I can’t bear to lose you.” All the memories with Nancy flooded back into my mind, I don’t want to lose her like I lost Nancy, I didn’t even notice the tears leaving my face and rolling down my cheeks, Y/N’s eyes softens. “Aww, Stevie.” She spoke softly as she came closer to me and wiped the tears from my face as she caressed my cheek, I leaned into her touch, loving the way her soft hand feels on my cheek. “You’re not going to lose me, never in a million years Stevie, but you can’t threaten every guy I talk to. I love you too, Steve.” She said as she leaned in to kiss me, her lips were so soft, without hesitation I kissed back, all of the sadness in me were gone, I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I don’t know how long we stayed that way, but I never wanted this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to Stranger Fan! I enjoyed writing this, if there’s some things that are off than I’m deeply sorry, if you have anymore requests than feel free to comment :). Would you guys be okay if I wrote a noncon Billy Hargrove one shot? I don’t want to trigger anyone. ❤️


	4. Disobeying (Yandere Billy Hargrove x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy doesn’t like it when you disobey him...

Your POV

I’m picking up Max from school since Billy is working out and doesn’t really care enough to pick up his sister, so I offered to do it instead, he seemed hesitant but agreed. I loved Max, she’s like a little sister to me, I felt bad that Billy isn’t the best brother to her, to be honest he isn’t the best boyfriend either. Whenever I took the smallest glances at a guy he gets angry and starts yelling at me smashing things into the ground and threatens to hurt Max, that’s why I try to stay away from other guys. “Hey Y/N!” Max called out as she picked up her skateboard and ran towards me to give me a hug. “Hey Max! How was your day?” I asked as I helped putting her backpack in the backseat as we both went inside Billy’s car that he sometimes lets me borrow, sometimes I borrowed Billy’s car to do simple things like buying groceries, getting candies for Max, and hanging out with my friends which I wasn’t allowed to do most of the times, but he always seems to find me and stalk me like he thinks I’m doing something wrong, I always catch him staring at me and I confronted him about it but he always says that he just wants to make sure I’m safe and that it kills him to hear that I got hurt, so I believed him, MANY MANY times I believed him, and I sometimes hate myself for it. 

“The same old boring shit.” Max said making laugh, “Ugh I agree, middle school was so boring for me.” Max nodded in agreement, “Can we stop by to the grocery store and get candy?” Max said a glint of hope in her eyes, I looked at her sadly, “I don’t know if Billy would be okay with that.” Max frowned, I felt terrible. “You know what... why not, let’s get some candy!” I said as I started the car, Max squealed in happiness making me smile. 

——

I kept an eye on Max as she looked through the candy aisle, I felt the same feeling that someone’s watching me, I looked around and saw Billy looking at me angrily, I got scared that I started to visibly shake a little, “Y/N! I got the good stuff!” Max beamed, not noticing the fear in my body, I looked at her and gave her a fake smile. We quickly rushed to the cashier and I pulled her out of the store and inside the car, “Y/N, why are you in such a rush?” Max practically fell in the seat from how fast we got in the car. I looked around and didn’t see Billy anywhere, “Okay, I might’ve saw Billy in the store, a-and I don’t know what to do...” I frantically said, almost starting to cry, Max hugged me and rubbed my back, “Hey hey y/n, it’s gonna be fine..” We both knew she was lying, nothing can be fine in this case. A tear slipped from my face, I cleared my throat and started the car, beginning the scary ride home. 

——

We pulled up in the drive away, me and Max looked at each other, I didn’t want to go in there and I know she didn’t want to either. 

Billy’s POV

I went back home before those two arrived, when I saw her in that store I boiled up in anger, I didn’t want her to go anywhere else, I told her to pick up the little shit and come back home and of course she disobeyed. I heard doors slam so they both must be here, the door opened revealing   
Y/N and Max hiding behind her. “Maxine, you little shit, go to your room!” I yelled making her flinch, she looked at Y/N, then rushed to her room. Y/N looked just as scared as Max making me chuckle, “Y/N, Y/N, Y/N, always disobeying me..” I walked towards her, she backed away a little. “Why.. just why is it so hard for you to just pick Max up and fucking come back here?! You really wanna get punished huh?” I raised my voice making her visibly gulp. “A-All she wanted was candy-“ “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” I rushed towards her and corned her, she whimpered. 

Your POV

(Sorry I have no idea how to write Billy’s POV lol)

I hid my face in fear, all she wanted was fucking candy! Why can’t he let Max be happy?? “B-Billy please..” My voice started shaking.

(Okay so this is where things start getting really intense, so if your not comfortable with violence and noncon then I suggest you stop reading, I will make more one shots that don’t involve those types of things ❤️) 

He then started to choke me. My nails were digging into his wrist as he didn’t let me breath, tears were welling up in my eyes, I was going to pass out but he removed his chokehold making me gasp and cough, “You’re so weak.” Billy taunted making me cry, he’s right.. I am weak.. I can’t even defend myself. He than pushed me on the couch as I started sobbing, “B-Billy please, we c-can talk about this.” I said with choked sobs, he just scoffed, “No baby, you need a real punishment.” He said as he removed my jeans and my underwear, I screamed for him to stop, I kicked and screamed, he slapped across the face making me freeze, “Your a very bad girl,   
y/n.” Billy said as he took his cock out, I silently cried, too scared to make any noise. “This is what you get for disobeying, sweetheart.” He thrusted in me making me squeal, hot fresh tears leaving my eyes.

Max’s POV

I heard the screams and the pain in Y/N’s voice. I covered my ears as I heard moans coming from Billy, it’s all my fault.. if I kept my mouth shut none of this would’ve happened. I silently cried thinking about Y/N, when will this pain ever stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this was bad lol, should I do a one shot of max? What would you guys want me to write for her? Also I’m really sick rn so I apologize if I made y’all wait for too long. ❤️


	5. MadMax Has Gone Mad (Yandere Max x Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max builds up an obsession with you, but when you and Eleven are hanging out, lets just say that Max didn’t really seem to like that...

Your POV 

Ever since Eleven closed the gate me and her have been really close, we started going to the mall almost every weekend, going over to Hopper’s cabin and eating triple decker eggos that Hopper made for us. 

But Max has been acting very different.

Since she moved to Hawkins we have instantly clicked, Mike was furious that I was friends with her but I didn’t care what he thought. Max has been really protective of me ever since, not that I minded, it was nice to have someone care about me. But the thing is whenever anyone looked at me, specifically boys, she would always threaten them, once Lucas started flirting with me only as a joke and she literally threw her skateboard at him and he had a big bruise on his forehead, I luckily calmed her down but that moment really terrified me. 

It was now summer and Me, Max, and Eleven were hanging out and trying on random clothes that we thought was funny. 

Third Person POV

Max watched at how Y/N was laughing at whatever El was doing, Max was bubbling up in anger, that’s suppose to be HER instead of Eleven! It’s obvious that Max is deeply in love with Y/N, almost everybody knew, they were afraid to almost go near Y/N because they know what Max would do, she would literally kill them without hesitation. Eleven is oblivious to the fact that Y/N belongs to Max, “Hey Max, are you okay?” Y/N asked her as she came closer to the redhead, Max perked up as she heard the sweet voice of the love of her life. “Yeah totally!” Max replied as she smiled earning another smile from Y/N, Max could literally stare at her smile all day long, she’s perfect, everything about her is just perfect. 

——

Y/N and Eleven were screwing around, Y/N riding her bike as El was behind her holding onto her waist, “WOOHOO!” Y/N screamed at the top of her lungs as El laughed and did the same, they were pretty sure people were pissed at them for causing a ruckus but they didn’t care one bit. 

Max seems to be riding her skateboard like she does everyday, it’s her stress relief from her family and mainly her brother. Y/N is also her stress relief, she’s like a breath of fresh air. She smiled at the thought of Y/N, but that smile faded when she saw Y/N and El... together. She stopped her skateboard to get a better look, Y/N was riding her bike in circles as El laughed and screamed for her to stop. Max felt an urge to punch El right in the face for stealing HER y/n, “no one can have her but me!” Max thought.

She found herself walking over to the two of them, “Hey guys, whatcha doing?” Max put on the most brightest smile she can muster, Y/N stopped what she was doing, trying to catch her breath from all the laughing and screaming, “Oh hey Max! Me and El were just messing around with my bike.” Y/N giggled as El giggled too. Max looked over at El who was practically hugging Y/N, “god I just wanna...”

She punched El right in the face making El fall to the ground, Y/N gasped as she quickly got off of her bike, Max started attacking El as they were both grunting and Max saying curses to El. Y/N tried to pull Max away but that was unsuccessful, “Y/N IS MINE AND ONLY MINE, BACK OFF YOU BITCH!” Max screamed with venom in her voice making Y/N slightly terrified. “M-Max! Get off of her please!” Y/N cried out, eventually Max stopped and got off of El, Y/N looked at El and she had bruises on her eye and lip and her hair was a mess. “E-El I’m-“ “DON’T YOU SAY HER NAME!” Max interrupted with pure hatred in her voice, Y/N flinched and looked at Max with fear, “M-Max what has gotten into y-you?!” Y/N was confused and terrified, since when did Max get so violent? 

“Y/N, baby I love you, ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that I needed to have you, to have you all to myself, don’t you love me Y/N?” Max got closer to Y/N making her step back a little.

Your POV 

What the hell is going on right now?! Max loves me?! “O-Of course I love you, but o-only as a f-friend! You c-can’t hurt El l-like that ever again!” I started to get a little furious about how Max literally beat the shit out of El, I can tell Max was angry about what I said, “Come here!” Max said angrily as she dragged me to wherever, leaving El on the ground with my bike, “Max! I have to get my bike back! A-And El!” Max looked at me in anger, with her icy blue eyes that scares me, “What did I say.” Max tightened her grip on my hand making me wince, “Y-You said to n-not say her name.” I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering, “Good girl.” Max replied as she slightly loosened her grip, we made it to her house, we went inside and it didn’t seem like anyone was home, she dragged me to her bedroom and she locked the door behind her. 

“Max I’m s-sorry if I made you mad.” I honestly don’t know why I’m apologizing, she’s the one who needs to be apologizing. She shook her head, “Sweetheart, you need to learn that you belong to me and only me, I love you and you love me.” Max says as she kissed my cheek, I shook my head, “I’m sorry Max, I’m not g-gay.” I stuttered at that word, hoping I didn’t offend Max. I swear I saw her eyes darkened, “Than I’ll make you.” She pushed me on her bed and went on top of me and attacked me with kisses, I tried to push her off but she put my hands above my head, her kiss was sloppy and she was moaning, I wanted to cry, I tried everything I could to get her off but I couldn’t. I wish I never met Max...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted another chapter! I would DIE for yandere Max! Just remember requests are still open so feel free to request whatever you want, I have the worst headache atm ughh. ❤️


	6. Stay With Me (Yandere Nancy x Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Barb, Nancy fell into a state of depression... until you came along.

Third Person POV 

Nancy was devastated.

Nancy felt broken.

She lost her best friend and she doesn’t really know what to feel. Of course Steve tried to cheer her up but it was no use, she has fallen to a pit of depression and she doesn’t really know how to get out. 

Until you showed up.

You moved to Hawkins recently and were so very nervous, you had a hard time making friends, you already had friends where you used to live but now you had to make new friends again. You tried to talk to your mom that you didn’t want to move but like always she never listens. 

You walked through the doors at your new high school, Hawkins High. Immediately people stared at you like they’ve never seen a human being before. 

Your POV 

God I hate it here, people probably think I’m a freak just by looking at me. My anxiety worsened, I eyed everyone and stopped at this girl who just smiled at me, I smiled back, I went over to my locker and put in my combination, luckily people weren’t really looking at me anymore. The brunette girl walked over to me, “Hi! My name is Nancy.” Her voice was so sweet toned that it made me smile, “I’m Y/N, gosh people here love to stare.” I said as I closed my locker since I got what I needed. “Trust me, I know.” She chuckled, but then she frowned, probably thinking of something.

“Hey, you okay?” Nancy looked up at me with sad eyes, “Yeah- no, not really. My friend died.. recently.” I gasped softly, I felt so terrible for her, the pain she must be going through. “Holy shit.. I’m so sorry.” I did something that I’d never thought I’d do on my first day, I hugged Nancy as she immediately hugged back, a few people were staring once again but I didn’t care, these people really needs to learn to mind their goddamn business. 

Nancy’s POV

I felt a spark when Y/N hugged me, something I never felt with Steve. I closed my eyes as I smelled her scent, she smelled so heavenly, is this weird that I’m smelling her? Well, screw it. I hugged her tightly as I didn’t want to ever let her go, until the bell rung, signaling for us to go to our class. “Oh well, I’ll see you around Nancy! And again, I’m very sorry about what happened with your friend.” Y/N gave me a sympathetic smile in which I smile back. 

——

School has finally ended, I see that y/n was walking by, “Hey Y/N!” I called out making her turn her head around, she immediately smiled, “Hey Nancy!” She said as she walked over to me, “Do you want to come over at my house? I know we just met but I really want to get to know you!” I said with hope in my eyes, “Yeah of course!” She said as she smiled even more, she must really love smiling, I love her smile, I just want to protect her at all costs, I don’t want to lose her like I lost Barb. 

Maybe that’s why I invited her to my house, I don’t want some creep to take her away or for her to get hurt. We walked to my house and I opened the door, the house seemed empty, Mom and Dad were probably out somewhere and my younger brother is out with his friends. “Your house looks more organized than mine, well me and my mom are still getting settled into our house.” Y/N chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “How are you liking Hawkins so far?” I asked as I took a hold of her hand and went to my bedroom. “Eh, it’s not the best, some guys started hitting on me and some girls were gossiping of course.” Guys? Hitting on her? God, this is why I wanted her in my house, who knows what their intentions are? 

I cleared my throat as I plopped on my bed, “Do you want some music?” I asked as I went over to the little boombox, “Sure.” Y/N picked up a random magazine from my nightstand, random music was playing softly in the background as I sat next to her and looked above her shoulder, y/n turned to look at me and she giggled, I giggled back as I saw a tint of red on her cheeks, I scooted closer and put my head on her shoulder, I heard her smile as she flipped to the other page. “Your a really cool person Y/N, I’m glad we met.” I said as I looked up at her, she looked down on me, her blush becoming more darker, “I’m glad we met too.” She giggled shyly. 

We stayed like this until we both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Your POV 

I slowly opened my eyes as I turned my head to see Nancy sleeping soundly next to me, her mascara slightly smudged, I looked over at her clock to read 9:30 pm, I snapped out of it and stood right up, cursing at myself for letting this happen, my mom is going to kill me! For staying out so late! 

All of my cursing woke Nancy up, “Y/N?” Her tired voice called out, I looked at her as she yawned softly, “What are you doing?” I sighed, “I have to go, it’s really late and my mother is gonna kill me.” She quickly stood up and walked over to me, “W-Wait you can’t leave!” She whined, “What.. why?” I stopped what I was doing, why the hell didn’t she want me to leave? “J-Just dont go!” She sat me down on her bed. “Nancy, what’s wrong?” She clearly looked panicky and was about ready to cry, “I just- I don’t want you to get hurt!” She said as her voice started shaking. Oh no, I didn’t mean to make her sad! “Oh.. nanc, come here..” I said as I walked up to her and hugged her as she sobbed on my shoulder, “I- I guess I can stay for a few minutes.” Nancy shook her head , “No! I don’t want you to ever leave me again.” She said as she pulled away from the hug and sat me on her bed, “Stay with me.” She made me lay down as she cuddled up next to me. I guess I have to stay here longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to MangaBitch! I hope this was good enough it took some time for me to write since I was so busy with school, I’m going to start writing your Joyce one shot. ❤️


	7. Anxiety (Yandere Joyce x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to losing a son and suffered in an abusive relationship, Joyce’s possessiveness takes over as she meets you.

Third Person POV 

Ever since Joyce lost her son and dealt with an abusive man in her life she seemed like there was no happiness for her, losing Will felt terrible and a part of her still thinks her son is still out there. People have told her that he’s most likely dead, but Joyce still kept it in her heart that her son is still live and breathing. Thankfully she has a wonderful girlfriend, you. She thought that no one could ever love her since of course Lonnie never did, but you came along, you were quickly shopping for tampons since you needed to go to your job interview and Mother Nature decided that it would be your period that day, you quickly went to the register to see a depressed looking woman, her tag reading “Joyce”. When she looked up at you it’s almost like she was happy again, but of course still very down. “Ah, it’s that time of the month?” Her caring voice asked, you smiled as you nodded your head, “I’m a little late to my job interview and then... blood.. lots of blood.” You chuckled, you don’t even know why your telling a random woman this. She laughs as you handed her money for the tampons, “Uh, May I use your bathroom real quick?” You asked as you took the box, “Oh yeah, of course hun!” You bid her a quick thank you and you speed walked to the restroom, hoping blood won’t come pouring out. 

You came back shortly, the woman named Joyce smiled and waved you goodbye, you waved at her back, as you were almost at the door Joyce stopped you, “Hey! W-What’s your name?” She said as she came speeding towards you. “My name is Y/N, I really love your name Joyce.” You said as you nod towards her tag making her blush, “T-Thank you, Y/N, I really love your name too.” She smiled, she almost forgot why she was so down, talking to you was like a break from reality.

And ever since you guys have pulled it off and at one point you asked Joyce if she would be your girlfriend, of course you were worried that she’ll turn you down but she quickly said yes, which surprised you but you were so happy. Right now you were hanging out with her on her lunch break, you guys were eating and talking about whatever comes to your heads, Joyce told you about her past and how her son mysteriously vanished and of course you were sad, you told her that you can help look for him and you’ll do whatever it takes, that made Joyce fall even more in love with you, maybe too much in love...

“Ugh, I really don’t deserve you Y/N, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me since my life started falling apart.” She chuckled as she scooted closer and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You held her hand tightly, the warmness of your hand making Joyce’s sadness quickly fade away. Joyce is deeply in love with you, so in love with you that sometimes she forgets that her son is missing, she knows that makes her such a terrible mother but she can’t help it, whenever you guys share a kiss or just simply cuddling her heart just feels full. She’s so obsessed with you that it hurts, whenever you say goodbye to her to head off to work or you needed to do something she’s always had that anxiety that something bad is going to happen to you. It’s probably just her mother instincts taking control, but she just feels the urge to stalk you and really make sure you’re okay, so one night you were heading home since you and Joyce were out all night, when you had your back turned away from her she uses that advantage to steadily follow you, when you finally made it home you close the door, oblivious to the fact that your girlfriend literally followed you home, she watched you from the window, seeing you plop on your couch and turning on the tv and watch whatever the hell is on. 

She felt a strong urge to just come through the window and lay with you, but she knows she can’t. She sighed contently as she started her journey back to her own house. 

The next day Joyce randomly decided to come by your house, she’s never really done that before but her possessiveness is taking over her and she doesn’t feel like leaving you alone. She knocked on your door and you answered, your eyes slightly widened as you didn’t expect your girlfriend to show up to your house, it was still morning so your hair was a mess and you were half awake, but seeing Joyce brought your energy up. “Joyce! Wow I didn’t expect to see you here, why didn’t you call so that I can be more prepared?” You said as you tried to fix your hair, she giggled and walked right inside to your home, “I’m sorry it’s just that I wanted to be with you, it’s so lonely in my house. Jonathan recently got a girlfriend so he’s been out and well.. you know.” She said as she sat down on your couch. You looked at her sadly, “Oh honey! Your welcome here anytime, do you want breakfast?” You asked as you made your way to your kitchen, Joyce nodded as she smiled so brightly at you, she loves you and it kills her to even think that someone might take you away like someone or something took Will away. 

Shortly you were done making breakfast and the two of you ate, talking about whatever you two always talk about. Joyce told you that Hopper is investigating on where her son is and of course you were happy, even though you never met Will you thought of him like a son. You can’t even imagine the pain her family went through when her son just vanished. 

——

It was night and Joyce stayed with you the entire day, not that you minded but it was just a little odd. You were asleep as Joyce was next to you “sleeping” but all she did was just stare at you, what if someone breaks in and takes you away while Joyce is dead asleep? She can’t let that happen, so she stays awake as she watches you sleep soundly, soft snores filling the room. She can’t help but think about how beautiful you are, no matter what your doing you always seem to just be so gorgeous, Joyce can’t even fathom that she was blessed with you belonging to her and no one else. Her eyes were starting to become heavy, Joyce sighed in defeat as she gave into sleep, she cuddled up close to you and dozed off. 

——

Joyce slowly woke up, she groaned and turned to the other side to look at you but she gasped when she realizes you’re not next to her anymore. She stood up quickly and begins to panic, she knows that she has nothing to worry about but her anxiety is telling her the opposite, “Y/N!! Y/N!!” She repeated, she went over to the telephone and dialed your phone number of the place you work at, how dare you leave her! You can’t ever leave her! “Hello! Who is this?” You speak, “Honey! Why did you l-leave me?” Joyce sounded like she was having a hard time breathing. ”Woah woah, joy calm down! I’m at work, I didn’t want to wake you up so I just left, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.” You felt super guilty just leaving and not saying a single word to her, you know how bad her anxiety gets but you just didn’t think nothing of it this time. “Babe! I love you! You can’t leave me! You can’t leave me like this!” Joyce was practically yelling now, her hands shaking with fear and rage. “Honey, I’m sorry I really am! Are you okay, something seems off about you these days, your making me really worried.” Joyce’s mental health was always a concern for you, you didn’t want to say anything because you thought it would make her feel bad but I guess now it’s time to talk about it. “I’m okay as long as your here with me!” Joyce said as she but her lip, slowly calming down. “How about this, I’ll leave work early so that I can be with you for the rest of the day.” Joyce gasped excitedly at that making you laugh, “Please babe!” She beamed as you chuckled and said goodbye. 

You arrived home and you brought some Chinese food so you guys can relax and watch a movie, Joyce ran up to you and gave you the tightest hug you’ve ever received, “Look who misses me!” You laughed as she let you go, “Ifs been a pain without you, ah! I’m so glad you’re here!” She said as she opened up the Chinese food. You guys relaxed and watched a movie as you both ate your food, Joyce felt so unbelievably happy when she’s with you, she’s always depressed in her home but with you she felt alive, her love for you is incredibly strong.

It was the morning again and you had to leave for work, you felt bad leaving Joyce since she can’t even go 5 seconds without you anymore. Joyce surprisingly woke up earlier than you this time, she made coffee for the two of you but little do you know Joyce slipped something in your mug, she felt so terrible but it was for your own good, what if you get hurt? What if you get kidnapped? She’s only doing you a favor. She sees you walking to the kitchen, “Hey sweetheart! Want some coffee?” Your girlfriend asked as she handed you your mug, “Thank you!” You kissed her cheek as you took a big gulp of your coffee, it tasted kinda funny but you shrugged it off as nothing. Joyce seemed very happy today which you thought was good, maybe she’s tolerable to stay alone for a little while. 

Suddenly you felt lightheaded, you couldn’t really stand up straight. “J-Joyce, I’m t- tir-“ you collapsed on the floor, Joyce ran up to you and picked you up to your bedroom, she laid you in a position close to how you always sleep. She took a sip of her own coffee as she came closer to you. “Finally, you’re not going anywhere! And I’ll make sure of if.” She squealed in happiness as she kissed you longingly. Now your nearby her at all times, and Joyce couldn’t be anymore happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I feel like this is so long lol, my school is closed for 2 or 3 weeks due to the virus so I’ll be able to write down all the requests, if you have a request than feel free to comment and I’ll most likely make it fast since I have nothing else to do on this break. ❤️


	8. MadMax Has Gone Mad pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn’t want to ever let you go, and if it means punishing you harshly, then so be it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains noncon smut so read at your own risk!

Your POV

Since the make out between me and Max she has been keeping me in her room, she wouldn’t let me leave her room no matter what, she brings me food but she only feeds me, she doesn’t let me feed myself.

Max has definitely gone crazy, every night she makes me make out with her before bed, I have nothing to do in her room, ugh, this is killing me! I know I should hate Max but I actually don’t, somehow I still love her as a friend, even though she practically kidnapped me. Max came in the room, holding a plate of breakfast. “Hey baby! I brought your favorite breakfast!” I looked at the plate, it was F/B (your favorite breakfast) I couldn’t help but smile, “I haven’t seen you smile in awhile!” Max beamed as she sat across from me and picked up the utensil, “Open wide for me, princess” I opened my mouth as she fed me, “Max.. when can I leave?” I said between chews, Max looked at me like she was mad but she took a deep breath. “Not anytime soon, why?” I sighed, “I hate it here, there’s nothing for me to do! All I want to do is ride my bike around the neighborhood, is that so much to ask?!” I was practically yelling, Max just looked at me like she had been shot in the heart, she put down the food. “Baby you’re breaking my heart! Don’t you ever raise your voice at me!” Max started crying, my eyes softened as she was sobbing, “W-Wait.. Max I’m sorr-“ 

“YOUR MINE AND ONLY MINE! YOUR NOT EL’S YOUR MINE! YOUR IN LOVE WITH EL AREN’T YOU?! I’LL KILL THAT BITCH IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!” She yelled in my face, I whimpered as I was scared that she might hurt Eleven. “M-Max please d-don’t hurt her! I’m n-not in love with her!” I tried to reassure Max but it seemed to have not worked. “You know what... you deserve a punishment.” Max glared at me as she pushed me on her bed, I screamed for her to stop but she slapped my across the face, “Shut the hell up!” She started to undress me, I tried to kick her off but it was no use, “B-BILLY! HELP ME BILLY!” I yelled hoping her brother was home, “Nice try, my brother is not home! And so are my parents!” She somehow got me undressed as she was undressing herself too. I sobbed as I felt embarrassed that she was seeing me this way, “Don’t worry baby, this is for your own good.” She said as she shoved two fingers in me making me gasp in pain, she went really fast making me so overwhelmed, the feeling and the rapid pace was too much for me to handle. 

“M-Max! Please g-go slow!” I was gripping the sheets of her bed as she didn’t stop, “You’ll feel good I promise” Max said as she kissed my forehead, “Oh look at that, your bleeding! I must’ve broke your hymen.” She pulled out her fingers that were covered of my blood. I cried even more, “Honey, your so beautiful when you cry.” She smashed her lips into mine, “I’ll make the pain go away, sweetheart.” She went down to my clit and started eating me out, with blood still there, I was disgusted yet it felt amazing, I didn’t want to give in but then again this feeling was... glorious.

I suddenly moaned out by accident, I felt a smile on Max’s lips as she continued eating me out. “You taste so good,” she said between moans, “I love you.” She started putting her fingers back in me, I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood, “M-Max.. I think I’m gonna-“ “Go ahead baby.” I came as I moaned very loudly.

Max stopped eating me out as she laid down next to me, “Your turn baby.” I looked at her dumbfounded, “W-What..” “Do it.. or I will hurt El.” She looked me dead in the eye, I wanted to cry again, but I just did as I was told for the sake of El. I didn’t know how to do it but I just did the same thing Max did to me, Max moaned softly as she kept mumbling gibberish, I took that as a good sign. She then started pushing my head more closer to her clit as she moaned even louder, “Yes baby! Just like that! Ohh~” I didn’t know how to feel about this, should I feel accomplished that I made Max feel this way? I honestly don’t know anymore, I don’t know what to feel.

I was practically suffocating since Max was still holding onto my head, “M-Max, I c-can’t breathe.” I tried to say but it was muffled, Max’s legs started shaking uncontrollably, “Ahh!” She screamed, I stopped what I was doing and watched Max’s eyes roll back into her head as she was moaning nonstop. I sat there awkwardly, was this a good thing? Is this suppose to happen?

Max eventually calmed down and was now breathing heavily, “Come here, sweetheart.” Her arms were holding out for me, I laid next to her as she was holding me close. “I love you so much, you belong to me and your not allowed to leave. Never.” Max was holding me dangerously tight, I sighed sadly, “okay.” My eyes started getting heavy, whatever we did really tired me out, Max seemed to notice, “Get some sleep baby, I’ll be with you.” Max kissed my forehead as I let sleep take over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at like 3 am so I hope this was good lol, I’m isolated in my room so I’m going to be doing a lot of writing! :) ❤️


	9. We Love You (Yandere Mileven x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Eleven has always loved you, they plan a little something for you..

Third Person POV 

Mike has always had a huge crush on Y/N, when Eleven came along he also had a huge crush on her as well, when Eleven first saw Y/N she felt all warm inside and she had butterflies whenever Y/N was in the room. Her crush for the lovely girl escalated over the last two years and has now became an unhealthy obsession, of course she still loved her boyfriend Mike but they both were deeply in love with Y/N and they want to have her all to herself. When the party was helping Dustin with his serebro Mike left early with Eleven for their “curfew” Y/N couldn’t help but feel sad, she thought that they didn’t want to be around her, she didn’t even know why she thought of such a thing but I guess she overthinks stuff.

Little did she know Mike and El were plotting on how to have Y/N all to theirselves. “She seemed a little sad when we left.. do you think she likes us back?” El asked with hope in her voice, “It doesn’t matter if she likes us back or not, we’re going to make her ours whether she likes it or not!” Mike said frustratedly, for years he has been in love with Y/N that it makes him so crazy, he just wants to get his hands on her and do whatever he wants to her, she belongs to him! Oh... and El too.

“If your thinking about touching her than I should do it too!” Eleven crosses her arms, it’s like she can read his mind, Mike rolls his eyes, “Sure yeah..” Eleven scoffed, “You’re not the only one who is in love with her you know!” Mike looked up at El than sighed, “I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Mike said as he kissed El’s cheek. 

——

Your POV 

I was riding my bike around the neighborhood since I had nothing else to do, whenever I was around I either get weird looks from El and Mike, or they leave a little early, I couldn’t help but feel sad again, they must hate me, but why though? Did I do something wrong? Are they sick of me? I didn’t even notice two people walking up behind me, “Hey Y/N!” Is that Mike’s voice? I turned my bike around to see if it was really Mike and it turns out it was! “Mike? Hey!” I rode towards him and El, “You guys talking to me again?” Eleven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean again?” “Oh.. I just thought you guys hated me.” Mike and El shot a confused look, “Hate you? You?! Why would we hate you?” Mike said, “Well.. you guys have been acting very strange around me, like you guys either give me weird looks or you guys leave early for curfew or whatever.” I said as I started to get a little frustrated, I have done nothing wrong to them! Mike chuckled, “Hey calm down, we don’t hate you.” I scoffed, “Oh really? Forget this..” I rode my bike away from them but I suddenly blacked out.

——

Eleven’s POV

I used my powers to knock Y/N out, she fell hard on the concrete, I felt so guilty hurting her but this is for her own good. Mike picked Y/N up and motioned me to walk with him, I looked over and saw that Y/N’s forehead was bleeding, I gasped, “Mike! We need to hurry up, Y/N’s bleeding!” Mike quickly looked at Y/N’s head and immediately sped walked to his house as I did the same. 

We finally made it to his house and speeded over to his basement, “Hey kiddos, you want any dinner?” His mom asks, “Uh not now mom!” He hurriedly replied. We began tying up Y/N to a chair, we stood back and admired our work, “She looks so beautiful doesn’t she?” Mike asked as he smiled, I laid my head on his shoulder, “She really does.” 

——

Your POV 

I woke up and I immediately felt a pounding sensation in my head, I winced as it hurts to even open my eyes, but I managed and looked around, wait this is Mike’s basement! Who took me here?! “Hello! Anybody here!” I called out but that made my headache worse, “Ah fuck!” I cursed under my breath, I heard footsteps coming down here making me shot my head up to see who it is, it was Mike and El! “Oh thank god you both are here! Why am I here?” Mike and El just looked at each other and giggled, I looked at them confused. “It’s good to hear your voice again sweetheart, we took you here so you can be with us since you belong to us of course.” I shook my head, “What?! Who decided that? I’m my own person I don’t belong to anybody!” I tried wiggling myself out of these ropes that I’m tied to, “Whether you like it or not your stuck here, don’t struggle your not getting out of here anytime soon.” Mike walked towards me and tried to kiss me on the lips but I spat at his face making him jump back, “You have a girlfriend y’know!” I said as I motioned my head to El. Mike chuckled darkly, “I’m not the only one who is in love with you.” He said as he wiped the spit off of his face and licked it making me gag, “Gross! W-Wait.. you two are in love with me?” Both of them nodded in sync, they’re started to freak me out..

El walked towards me, “I don’t think Mike appreciates you misbehaving, say your sorry right now.” El looked at me dead in the eyes, “What? No! He was going to kiss me and with you two psychos kidnapping me I’m definitely not letting you guys kiss me!” I was getting ready to spit at El too but she pulled my hair and yanked me so that I was way too close to her face, “Say.. your.. sorry..” she said slowly and demandingly, I gulped and looked at Mike who was smirking, god I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face, “I’m sorry Michael.” I glared at him, Eleven then forcefully kissed me on the lips, I squealed and tried to move but it was no use. 

When she pulled away Mike then kissed me too, I tried moving my head around but he was doing the exact same movements, he finally pulled away giving me air, “I hope you know that we love you.” He whispered in my ear making me shiver all over, “and we will never let you go” Eleven said as she softly kissed my cheek, what has gotten into them? Maybe that’s why they were giving me weird looks, they were both in love with me, and they must have always left early to plan my kidnapping, I never expected them to be psychopaths but then again here we are..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudeee yandere mileven is so powerful, especially Eleven since she has powers and can totally use that on you. ;)


	10. I Hate Myself Too (Yandere/Soft Billy x Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your so scared of Billy, when you break one of his rules, you break too..

Your POV 

I am terrified.

I am terrified of Billy Hargrove.

I’ve been dating Billy ever since he moved to Hawkins and it has been the worst decision of my life. He’s always acting so scary and so possessive around me that it’s gotten to the point where he has rules that I have to follow, and if I break one of the rules I’ll be punished very badly, I cry myself to sleep thinking of what he’ll do to me if I break the rules, one of the rules are that I have to go over to his house early in the morning and that’s what I always do, Billy always answers the door and pushes me inside, he always kisses me sloppily making me uncomfortable since Max was sometimes in the room. 

He drags me to his bedroom to make out with him more, I couldn’t say no since the last time I did that he didn’t take that very well, “Oh what! You have another guy don’t you? Is that why you don’t want to make out with your own boyfriend?!” He yelled at me making me visibly shake, “W-What.. no! It’s just t-that I don’t f-feel like making out right now!” Gosh I was so powerless around him, why couldn’t I just leave?! I didn’t even know if I can though, everything is just so hard for me and it sucks that Billy can do whatever he wants to me. Billy came closer to me and gripped my shoulders tightly making them ache, “B-Billy please y-your hurting me!” I whimpered, “You’re so selfish.. not even making out with your own boyfriend like a respectful girlfriend would do? You’re so pathetic.” Billy scoffed as he yanked me out of his grip, those hurtful words made me sob, I don’t know why but I apologized to him, “Wait B-Billy! I’m sorry! I’ll make out with you! I’ll do whatever you want p-please don’t hate me..” Billy turned around and watched me sob onto the floor, he smiled, “That’s what I thought.” 

So here we are, making out on his bed, he was on top of me as he moved his hand under my shirt to touch my boobs. Here comes another rule, he can touch me whenever and wherever he wants, most of the time he goes overboard and touches my lady bits, I always squirm in discomfort and he knows that I’m uncomfortable with it but he still does it anyway. 

I hate him.

I’m scared of him.

I was at the supermarket getting things for Billy and Max, he tells me to come home at 4:00 sharp and it’s now 3:50 so I have about 10 minutes. I hurriedly got the stuff that I needed until I bumped into Steve Harrington, knocking over his things, “Shit! I’m so sorry!” I quickly picked up his stuff from the ground, “Hey hey! It’s alright, you okay?” He asks as he took his stuff back, “Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “You sure? Cus’ you look like you’re gonna faint.” I sighed, should I really tell him? “It’s just that..” I paused breathing out a shaky breath, “Billy scares me, he has rules for me that I have to follow and if I break one of the rules he will punish me a-and I don’t know what to do.” I started crying, people were looking at me like I was crazy, Steve seemed to notice, “Okay okay, calm down, let’s go somewhere a little private.” He pulled me into some aisle that had only like 2 people, “I’m so sorry you have to go through that, Billy is such an asshole, I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” I smiled as tears were still spilling from my eyes, “Thank you, Steve.” I hugged him as he immediately hugged back, we continued talking about whatever came to our minds until Steve had to leave, I checked the time on my watch and it read 4:15, “Shit shit shit!” I cursed under my breath as I ran to pay for the stuff and I ran out of the supermarket all the way to Billy’s house, my ribs were burning but I forced myself to keep on running.

I opened the door and there sat Billy on the sofa looking pissed as ever, “B-Before you get mad-“ “I have dealt with enough of your bullshit, you never listen to your own boyfriend.” He stood up from the sofa, “You know what you deserve, a punishment.” He walked towards me making me quickly back away, “W-WAIT! PLEASE B-BILLY DON’T DO THIS! I’M SORRY!” I started breaking down onto the floor, I can’t take all of this anymore...

Billy’s POV 

I watched Y/N suffocating with her own sobs, something in me just snapped and I found myself holding Y/N in my arms, “I hate you! I hate you with my whole heart!” She cried out, I sighed sadly, “I know.” It’s all my fault, I caused Y/N all this pain and anxiety, I kissed her forehead as she was still sobbing and saying how much she hates me, I guess I hate myself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Okay so most of my work got deleted and I was so proud of it but I had to rewrite it so I’m sorry if this isn’t good lol, fml.


	11. I Want You (Yandere Will x Gender Neutral! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will clearly being in love with you is driving him crazy, he decides to take things further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I haven’t been putting up one shots for quite awhile and I’m so sorry about that, things are changing and it’s quite scary and my depression is kinda getting worse, but don’t worry I haven’t abandoned this series or anything it’s just that I’m a lil fucked up lol. ❤️

Third Person POV 

When Mike was being all sad due to El dumping him, Will couldn’t help but stare at you while you, Max, and Eleven were headed towards the bus, he knew someone like you wouldn’t like someone like him, but he was holding onto to that feeling that you belonged to him, after all he’s been through it made him even more fucked up. He couldn’t stop thinking about you, he couldn’t stop wanting you all to himself. He knew what he was feeling wasn’t really normal but.. is anything even normal anymore? 

After all that you started hanging out with the boys, Mike was munching on some chips while Lucas was farting up a storm, “Ew Lucas, cut it out!” Your face twisted with disgust, “Yeah Lucas, stop!” Will said as he eyed you looking annoyed, whenever something annoyed you Will always steps in to try to stop whatever is bugging you, Lucas eventually stopped laughing at the both of you. “Mike just face it, El dumped you for a good reason.” You said as you snatched the chips away from him to eat some, “Not true! Hopper is a fucking psycho that doesn’t want me around her!” Mike said as he gulped down some soda, “I see your point but why couldn’t you just tell El the truth?” Mike just scoffed, “I don’t know.” 

Just seeing you have a conversation with Mike pushes Will over the edge, why couldn’t you just love him? If you love Mike, Lucas, or even Dustin or whoever you seem to be around, why couldn’t you love him like you love those other people, Will found himself gripping a can of soda so hard that it’s crushed, “Let’s just leave Y/N, clearly Mike only cares about his stupid girl problems.” He said as he dragged you out of the door, “Will.. why are you in such a rush?” You asked as you tried catching up to him, “Mike.. just irritates me.” You laughed, “Doesn’t everyone get irritated by him.” Will doesn’t seem to be laughing. 

Once you guys made it to his house he pulled you into castle byers, “Why did you drag me here?” Will just stayed silent as he started kissing you, you pulled back immediately, shock written on your face, “W-Will? What was that for?” Will was holding onto your face delicately but yet so dominant, “Your making me crazy, I love you Y/N, I know you probably like Mike or something.. but I gotta have you to myself.” He kissed you again but so roughly this time, he put his hands on your torso, sending you butterflies in your stomach, did you want this? You weren’t so sure.

He started slowly removing your bottoms, “W-Will wait!” You tried to say but he continued, he started playing with your sex making you gasp, you tried pulling his hand away but he started holding your neck, not choking you though, “Don’t struggle, I want to make you feel good.” He whispered as he went rapidly fast rubbing/pumping on your sex, you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as he was still kissing you, you didn’t even know if you wanted to do this but I guess the answer is pretty clear.


End file.
